


00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing

by astudyinfic



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, 00Q LDWS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions to the <a href="http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/">MI6-Cafe</a> 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction - Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Game  
>  **Word Count** 100 words exactly
> 
>  **Summary** : While Q provides the distraction, James gets to work.

“Let’s play a game.”  
Despite his predicament, James smirked while his captors blanched. He knew who sent the message, and when they decided it wasn’t a threat, James rolled his eyes. James knew better; Q was deadly.  
And distracting.  
His kidnappers were busy deciding how to reply, unaware of James freeing himself. They remained ignorant until the first head met the desk and the remaining faced the angry agent. The encounter took less than a minute before they were all dead or subdued.  
With a smile, James typed his response. “We can play when I get home, Q. Scrabble? -JB”


	2. Secrets - Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : “bet you didn’t expect this”  
>  **Word count** : 200 to 250 words
> 
> **Summary** : Q has a secret. James specializes in finding secrets out.

Q had a secret.

James knew his lover was hiding something; 007 could always tell. He felt confident that the secret dealt with the present, not the past, as Q had shared about his life before MI6. James prided himself on finding secrets, the more challenging the better.  And Q was the best challenge.

James decided to use his mandatory medical leave (thanks to a _minor_ gunshot wound) to his advantage.  With Q at work, James had free reign of his flat with only the cats to witness his nosiness.  Determined to methodically search every inch of the flat, he started in the bedroom. While the most logical place, he found nothing until he reached the closet.  There, hiding behind computer parts and a tux that James knew he needed to get Q into as soon as possible, James found boxes.  Many boxes.

Opening each one, examining the contents with a look of bewilderment and desire, James became so engrossed with what he found that he didn’t hear Q until he was right behind him, a testament to how surprising the discovery was. 

“Bet you didn’t expect this,” Q sighed, his worried look betraying his anxiety despite the casual tone.  “It’s alright if you want to leave.  There’s a reason I keep it quiet.  Most men don’t like the idea.”       

But James Bond wasn’t like most men Q remembered as he was pressed against the wall and kissed soundly, a strappy red heel still hanging from James’ fingers.


	3. To Slay The Savage Beast - Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : trope role reversal  
>  **Genre** : AU  
>  **Word count** : 300 words exactly
> 
>  **Summary** : When a dragon once more threatens the kingdom, Queen M sends her best knight to take care of the problem - Sir Q

Dragon.

The word struck fear in the hearts of the kingdom, though he hadn’t been seen for many years.  As rumours began circulating that the dragon was again among them, Queen M was forced to respond. 

“Who will you choose?” her advisors asked.  “Sir Alec the Strong?  Sir Bill the Brave?  Which of your knights will be the one to finally slay the beast?”

“I will send my best knight.  Only Q can subdue the savage dragon.”

The advisors whispered to each other, “Why would she send him?  He is so small, surely the dragon will eat him whole.” Knowing something they did not, she had Sir Q set forth on his epic journey to bring peace to the kingdom and settle the dragon problem for good.

Surveillance told the queen that the dragon was near Skyfall Hold, an isolated corner of the kingdom, impossible to reach by foot.  Where other knights had strength and skill in battle, Sir Q used his brains instead of brawn.

Standing at the foot of the cliff, knowing what awaited him at the top, Sir Q called out, “Dragon!  I have come to do battle with you!” 

A beat of wings sounded just before large talons scooped him from the ground and carried him to the tallest outcrop of rock.  Set gently down, Sir Q threw off his helmet.  “A little warning would be nice next time!”

A low rumble of laughter answered him, as strong arms -no longer draconian but strong and warmly human - wrapped around his waist, soft lips kissing his neck.  “You’ve come to do battle, have you?”

“I have,” Q giggled, spinning to face _his_ dragon, _his James_.  “And this time, I’ll come out on top.”  

The dragon laughed, leading Sir Q back to his lair, “We shall see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that this fic is very similar to a fic from the Reverse Big Bang (I think that's what it said). If there are similarities, it was in no way intentional. Also, if you have a link, I would love to read it because dragon 00Q is a favourite of mine. :)


	4. Daydreams - Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : fantasy  
>  **Word count** : 150 words exactly
> 
>  **Summary** : For Q, it happened once upon a dream.

_“As you can see everything is in place.  Didn’t even put a scratch on the case this time.”_

_Q’s hands graced over each item – radio, Walther, exploding pen – each present and accounted for._ _Even_ _in perfect working order from what he could tell.  “Thank you, 007.  I will put these away for your next mission.  And,” he began before pausing, afraid of the answer he might receive.  “And where is the DB-10?”_

_“Parked in its spot.  I had it washed before I brought it back to Q-Branch.  Drove like a charm, Q.  Next time you should come along for a ride.”_ _Bond’s eyes sparkled with hope and Q nodded and smile warmly at him.  “I would like that.”_

A throat being cleared pulled him from his fantasy.  “Bond,” Q sighed.  “What do you have for me?”

“A postcard and a bumper.” 

It had been such a lovely dream. 


	5. Come Back to Me - Week 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : trouble  
>  **Genre** : historical AU  
>  **Word count** : up to 250 words
> 
>  **Warnings** : Mentions of war, implied period homophobia  
>  **Summary** : As WWII rages, Q and James steal a moment for themselves before James ships out.

“Do you do this often?” Q purred the question directly into James’ ear, the man pressed against the wall by Q’s weight.  “It could cause a lot of trouble for you, Commander.”

“Do you mean going home with men I’ve just met?  Not often but it’s not unheard of.”  The world outside might not approve of their actions but Bond showed no concern over it.  “You could be in just as much trouble.”

“Certainly I risk time in jail, but I think you are worth it.  A criminal charge plus a court martial would await you.  Much worse, yes?”

James was silent aside from a low moan as Q sucked at his ear lobe.  Love and attention like this had been lacking in his life and so he cherished this even more.  “A war rages, Q.  People are dying.  I may soon be dying.  I won’t throw away this chance, knowing I leave tomorrow.  It’s a risk I’m willing to take.   _You_ are a risk I’m willing to take.”

Turning the tables, James pressed himself off the wall to carry Q to the bedroom where words fell away.  The two men lost themselves in each other, minds far from the battlefields where James would soon be.  This was heaven before the possibility of hell. 

Eventually, they drifted off, curled together as though they believed they could keep James here by holding fast.  At daybreak, Q whispered, tears in his eyes, “Come back to me, James.  I’ll be waiting.”


	6. Trust Falls - Week 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : trust  
>  **Word count** : 300 words exactly
> 
>  **Warnings** : Sexual innuendo  
>  **Summary** : A team-building exercise goes about as well as M could have hoped.

“The way this works is,” M started though he never finished the sentence as several voices chimed in at once.                  

                  “We know how to do this, M.”                  

                  “Isn’t there something more important we could be doing?”

                   “Are we supposed to be sober?”                  

                  “Since when are you sober, Bond?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” M stated more firmly.  “We are doing a trust exercise because no one around here trusts one another.  How can we work as a team if you don’t know that your teammates have your back?”

Q was the one who pointed out the obvious, “We work in espionage, M.  Trust isn’t really part of the deal.”  His eyes glanced over to James before looking back at their boss.  “Trust is built, not forced.”  No one missed the way Bond nodded and smiled at him, but they held their tongues.

“We’re going to pair up.  One person needs to fall backwards into the other’s arms.  When you are done, switch places with each other.” 

Q and Bond immediately moved next to one another and while M opened his mouth to break up the two, he knew better.  Bond would throw a fit and storm off.  Q would chase after him and try to bring him back, but the two would be gone for a couple hours and return looking quite pleased with themselves.  It happened often enough that M didn’t bother arguing any more.

Moneypenny and Tanner paired up, Eve easily falling back into his arms.  Standing, she glared at M, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow raised in question of whether this was truly necessary.

While the two of them stared each other down, Q’s words to James echoed in the silent room.  “You know I never have a problem going down.”

It was going to be a long afternoon. 


End file.
